Steps Forward
by WB2490
Summary: I had to fix last nights episode for myself. So I thought I would post it for anyone else who might be upset about the Lux Cate ending or fight. Whatever you want to call it I had to fix it for myself.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing the story and characters all belong to the CW and Liz Tigelar. Really, wish I did so I could have more Lux Cate time but I do love Baze.

Cate was there all alone in her house, you see it didn't use to be strange, a gallon of ice cream a bottle of wine and relaxing on the couch used to be a great night. Recently everything had changed in her house even more importantly in her life it wasn't empty in fact it was packed it had Ryan, Lux and even the occasional Baze in it sometimes, but not tonight. Her house was empty because everything had gone wrong and it happened at lighting speed. She told Ryan the truth one she took full responsibility for, she told Lux that she couldn't care for Tasha and both of them left without even a goodbye. She loved her daughter and was happy she was back but tonight in that moment when her heart ached because of two giant holes missing she wished she could go back to the days when a bottle of wine and a gallon of ice cream was a good thing.

Lux sat with her head on Baze's shoulder crying at the loss of another important person maybe even three people. She missed Bug he was always there and he really was a good guy but she knew no matter how much she missed him she had done the right thing by being honest. Tasha was her best friend, they had been through thick and thin, they were each others only true constant in their lives. It wasn't easy for them growing up the way they did but having each other always made it seem like no matter what they would have one person in this world to count on and in their world that was a rare treat. It was the biggest loss she had ever experienced. But there was a third person creeping in on her emotions, Cate had been her mom for such a short time but she loved her. She was having issues letting Cate in, Lux had been easier on Baze she let him get away with not being there but she held Cate to a higher standard. But there at Baze's she has started to realize how much Cate meant to her, about how much the past few days with the break up Cate had been more of Mom then anyone had every been to her. And the thought of Cate on her couch with ice cream all alone being forced to deal with a break up without someone next to her, broke her heart. Yeah she was upset about Tasha but she needed to be there for Cate because whether she liked it or not Cate had proven to Lux that she would always be there for her, even if she couldn't take in Tasha.

Lux: "Baze wake up"

Baze: Whats wrong kiddo bad dream

Lux: No I haven't slept yet

Baze: What's up then it like 2am

Lux: You need to take me back to Cate's

Baze: What happened? You don't like your room ?

Lux: Nothing. I love my room but I need to go back for Cate

Baze: Did she call? Is she okay?

Lux: No she didn't call. But she just went through a though break-up and I shouldn't have been so hard on her, she was right there when I needed a shoulder to cry on and I think she needs me.

Baze : Okay lets go. Should I comb my hair in fear of being accused of chronic bed head?

Lux: No I think you will be okay

They got in Baze's truck and drove to Cate's at 2 in the morning

Baze: You want me to go in with you?  
Lux: Yeah just for a second. And Baze just so you know I don't care if you can afford a car or 20 or none that stuff doesn't matter to me.

Baze: Thanks Kid. Are you going to open that door or what?  
Lux: I am going They walked in to the house and saw Cate asleep on the couch with what used to be a full bottle of wine and a full container of ice cream. She was asleep but they could see the tear stains on her face.

Baze: Why don't I carry her to bed?  
Lux: That sounds good.

Baze picked up Cate and was surprised how tiny she was. Because to him that loud voice and take charge personality always made him feel short in a good way though. He smiled at the thought of her yelling at him for doing something Baze-ish as she would say.

Lux: Thanks Baze I will see you tomorrow. I promised you whack a mole even though I am not convinced it will be as helpful as you say.

Baze: Okay Kid. You know if you need to cancel just give me a call. ( He kisses her on the cheek) You are doing the right thing, I am proud of you.

Lux: Thanks. Drive safe Lux looked at her mom sleeping peacefully and started to take off Cate's slipper for her. Cate started stirring.

Cate: Lux ?

Lux: Yeah I came back. Just go back to sleep.

Cate: Why did you come back? I let you down I failed you more than once.

Lux: I will admit I am upset but I put to much on you. I wasn't fair.

Cate: I love you Lux

Lux looked over to Cate as she peacefully went back to sleep. Lux crawled up on Cate's bed slept next to her. She knew Cate would need someone in the morning and she knew that she not only had to be that person but also wanted to be that person.

Lux: I love you too Mom.

I just couldn't let what happen tonight slide by, so this is my catharsis. I have a morning conversation between Cate and Lux rolling around in my head, but I might not put pen to paper on it. If you really want it, review and I might spend my free time this week trying to write it.


End file.
